The present invention relates generally to ventilator hoods used in commercial kitchens, and more particularly, to a multi-configuration ventilator hood which is selectively configurable for exhaust, wash and fire modes, and a related control system and method.
Kitchen ventilator hoods have long been provided for the purpose of exhausting steam, smoke and particulates such as grease which are produced in the commercial kitchen environment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,635 describes a kitchen ventilator with a movable damper baffle which can be pivoted between open and closed positions. However, improvements are continually sought in the areas of ventilator cleanability and fire protection.
In one aspect of the present invention, a ventilator includes an air inlet slot and a multi-position damper baffle movably positioned adjacent the air inlet slot for movement between an exhaust cycle position, a wash cycle position and a fire cycle position. In the exhaust cycle position the damper baffle angles inward and downward from the air inlet slot such that exhaust air flows into the air inlet slot, downward and around a free end of the damper baffle, and upward to an exhaust outlet. In the wash cycle position the free end of the damper baffle is rotated in a first direction toward the air inlet slot for preventing air from entering the through the slot. In the fire cycle position the free end of the damper baffle is rotated in a second direction away from the air inlet slot and adjacent an interior portion of the ventilator to divide the ventilator into an upper section and a lower section, wherein the damper baffle prevents air flow into the upper section and also forms a barrier permitting fluid to be retained within the upper section.
A further aspect of the present invention provides a ventilator which includes a hood structure having an air inlet slot and a multi-position damper baffle within the hood structure. The damper baffle is movably positioned adjacent the air inlet slot for movement between (i) an exhaust cycle position in which the damper baffle allows gases to flow through the hood structure, (ii) a wash cycle position in which the damper baffle closes off the air inlet slot; and (iii) a fire cycle position in which the damper baffle divides the hood structure into an upper section and a lower section. A manifold and associated water flow control element may also be provided, along with a motor for controlling damper baffle positioning, an exhaust fan for air flow, and with a controller being provided for automated operation. In an internal fire mode of the controller the damper baffle is moved to the fire cycle position, the exhaust fan is turned off and delivery of water by the flow control element is effected. In a wash cycle mode of the controller the damper baffle is moved to the wash cycle position, the exhaust fan is turned off and delivery of water by the flow control element is effected. In an external fire mode of the controller the damper baffle is moved to the exhaust cycle position, the exhaust fan is turned on and delivery of water by the flow control element is effected.